King for a Day
by Cantinera
Summary: A short Ron and Luna fic. Ron isn't feeling so great, but someone will help cheer him up in an odd way. Takes place in OotP after the Quidditch Match where everything goes wrong, but right before he returns back to his House.


Title: King for a Day  
Author: Cantinera  
Rating: PG  
Content: Ron/Luna   
Setting: Takes place during OotP before Ron returns after horrible Quidditch match where people were banned and he made mistakes.   
Disclaimer: Totally not mine in any way. Definitely JK's.  
Summary: Ron mopes. Luna talks to him.  
A/N: Ficlet of Ron/Luna; first try at this pairing.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
 

The cold wind came down in his face, bringing with it the fresh snow. You think this would get Ron Weasley to go back to his House, but he was not ready to face anybody. Not yet, at least. He'd rather sit on the bench, staring off into space, letting the snow fall on him. He'd rather be alone in the cold then deal with the truth of it. He was an embarrassment to not only Gryffindor, but to Quidditch, his family, his friends, but most of all, himself. And he felt he had every right to feel sorry for himself.

Always in the shadows of others, Ron got used to not having much personal glory. Being the youngest son out of six boys (with one younger sister, but she didn't really count) made Ron familiar with not having that much attention. Being best friends with the school brain and the Boy Who Lived had Ron accustomed to not being noticed that much.

But he felt like changing that. Sometimes you want to be noticed. Ron was sorry he ever did. Now everyone knew who he was; the one who failed them.

Well, he didn't fail Slytherin, but that only made it worse. And hearing somebody in the distance humming that naff tune again was definitely not helping. _Weasley__ is our king…_

Yes. Whatever. Having a go at Ron Weasley seemed to be the in-thing at the moment, something not limited to just Fred and George anymore.

Ron sighed heavily, looking down at the freshly fallen snow on the grown, continuing to sulk. He was getting very good at these pity parties. Almost as good as he was at withdrawing from everyone.

It's easy to withdraw, to defend yourself by retreating within. It's easy to keep it inside when your best friend is dead-set on letting it all out. It's easy to follow along when one of the closest people to you seems set on bossing you around. It's easy to agree with the others to avoid an argument. It's easy to start an argument, evading a conversation which could make you acknowledge something you're scared to admit. It's easy to go unnoticed. It's easy to lead a life which is destined to go pear-shaped. It's all so easy, especially when you are Ron Weasley.

It's also easy to get annoyed when you hear the humming of that crap tune – especially when it sounds so close to you.

"Would you mind?" Ron said without turning around.

"Mind what?" a dreamy voice from behind him asked before continuing to hum.

"Not humming that. Not having a go at me. At least not right now. Just… leave," Ron said, his voice revealing he was too tired to fight.

"I'm not. I like the tune."

"Well, I don't so would you mind going away?"

"Can I sit down?"

"Listen," Ron said, his voice getting more irritated, "I cannot be bothered right now, so—"

But before Ron could finish his sentence, out from behind him came Luna Lovegood, slowly approaching him with a serene look on her face, the lion she wore to the game still on her head.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hello, Ron Weasley," Luna said. She started humming Weasley Is Our King again.

"Would you STOP that?" Ron said, reddening a little with anger.

"Why? It's a nice tune."

"It's meant to make fun."

"I don't pay attention to the words that much; it's more about listening to the tune. But Weasley Is Our King is a good title, I think."

"Are you serious? Or are you always trying to taking the mickey?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Do you like the snow?" Luna asked, staring up at the falling flakes before sticking her tongue out to catch some.

"What? I asked you a question!"

"There was an article in my dad's paper once on how a wizard family was trapped in a muggle snowglobe for a couple years. It was tragic."

"That's not true, surely!" Ron said, still baffled by Luna. She was a complete nutter.

"Of course it is," Luna said, before turning towards Ron and smiling.

"Right, of course," Ron said, agreeing with Luna. He really wished she would just go away and leave him alone to pout. "Listen, do you mind—"

"I stopped humming already."

"No, not that, it's just… well…" Ron started, but when he looked over at Luna, she was staring at him in such a way that made him stop. He was lost for words.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Luna asked, the expression on her face not changing.

"Where did that come from?"

"It's a question."

"No, you are not ugly. Strange, yes, but, er, not ugly."

"Goyle called me a minger when I walked by him not too long ago, but I ignored him. I was just wondering what you thought."

"_Goyle_ called _you_ a minger? Goyle? He's one to talk. The mirrors in Hogwarts probably shout at him to leave every time he looks at his reflection."

Luna laughed so loudly—and unexpectedly—Ron jumped, startled by her outburst.

"You're so funny."

"Erm, thanks."

"Okay," Luna said, smiling at Ron. "I think you're pretty."

"_Pretty?!_ You have to be taking the mickey now."

"No, I think so. You're very pretty."

"Pretty? That's… just… strange word choice."

"I think it suits you."

"Right," Ron said, before fidgeting. Loony Lovegood sitting right beside him made him feel really uncomfortable.

He looked back at Luna, same smile frozen on her face. Ron wondered what exactly went on inside the brain like Luna's and was tempted to ask her; she didn't seem to care about these questions. Ron started to open his mouth, ready to pry, but before he could say a word, Luna brought out her wand again, tapping her lion hat, causing it to let out another loud roar. He was prepared for it this time, but it still threw him off. The loud roar set Luna off into another fit of laughter. He was prepared for that too. Her strangeness was becoming strangely familiar. It was making her seem less weird. To Ron, that was weird.

"Look what a Slytherin gave me," Luna said, pointing a Weasley Is Our King badge on her coat. "I asked him for it, and he just gave it to me."

"They made those to make fun of me."

"So?" Luna said, shrugging. "I still like it. Just like I like the song." Luna started humming again. 

"I just, you know, get sick of people making fun of me. It get's old."

"I guess," Luna said. The expression on her face seemed to convey to Ron that she did not get how he felt.

"You don't get it! People make fun of me and _I don't like it_," Ron said furiously. 

"Oh, I get that," Luna said, "I just don't see why you care."

Ron paused a moment, realizing that of course she got it. She was Loony Lovegood. Everyone made fun of her, but she kept on being Loony.

"I saw you get nervous and drop the Quaffle in the pitch when they started bothering you."

"Yeah, well…" Ron said weakly. He was now starting to wish she'd shut up.

"You shouldn't let them get to you."

"But it does get to me, _okay_?" Ron said, getting very annoyed. "Maybe what they say or think about you doesn't get to _you_, but it does with me."

"You really shouldn't value their opinion. They are all wrong. They never listen to what I have to say, but I know I'm not the one with fathers for Death-Eaters or ignoring Harry's story when it is true. They can whisper all they like, but I know what's really going on."

Ron was silent, not sure what to say. Maybe Luna was making sense (and the thought of that scared him, making him fear for his sanity), but still, what people said affected him. It always did.

"Listen, Luna, it was nice of you to come sit and chat with me, but I'm knackered and have to get back—"

"To Hermione?" Luna asked, interrupting him.

"—What? No, well, er, yes, but, not just her, Harry too, and well, what does it matter anyway?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I have to get back before they really start to worry. I disappeared after the Quidditch game and they haven't seen me since. And it's getting cold."

"No problem," Luna said, smiling as her eyes took on that usual dreamy look. "It's been cold, though."

When Ron rose to his feet, she rose, looking at him intently, making Ron nervous again. He started to walk towards the castle, Luna walking along beside him. They didn't say anything, as the snow fell on them, covering Ron's hair with white flakes, and covering Luna's lion with the same white, snow slowly trickling through her long, unkempt mane.

"I care sometimes too, Ron," Luna said, blurting it out randomly. Ron only nodded.

When they finally entered the castle, Ron stopped a moment to say goodbye to Luna, but before he could open his mouth, Luna interrupted him. Again.

"I like you, Ron Weasley." 

Stunned, Ron didn't move as Luna kissed him on his cheek, slightly knocking him in the head with her lion. She smiled at him, obviously pleased with herself. The dreamy look took over her face again as she turned around, heading towards Ravenclaw, humming to herself once again.

As Ron walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor House, he did not know quite what to make of it. First Hermione, now Luna? And Luna said she liked him. He would never live that one down! He felt the blood from his face drain when he thought about it. Loony Lovegood liking Ron Weasley. He frowned, realizing that he shouldn't care what people thought. But he still did.

He still had not quite sussed everything out, and he still felt sapped, but talking to Luna did make him feel a little bit better. It was strange, but Luna was alright, even if she was crazy.

As he approached the fat lady, the thought of what just happened made Ron made the color from Ron's face disappear again. 

He may not be as upset, but he was definitely not telling anyone about this. Not even Harry.


End file.
